The Adventures of Annytin: Discerning the Truth From Lies
To actually understand what's going on, go here: The Lost Lover II: The Dead's Awakening Prelude After finally reaching the point they were at before being captured, Annytin sets on her journey to find herself, along with her soulmate' (literally, not lovey-''dovey'') Keira.'' '''I: ''Where To Turn...? ''After returning to the square within Jorenima, Annytin (''with full control of the body)'' looked around the war-torn ruins of the city. "Well, I can't tell which way is left or right, with the way this hell-hole looks." Annytin groaned. "Well, we can't just stand in the hell-hole can we? From the looks of the map, we basically need to go straight through, but..." "But we can't find the way around this heap of rubble." Annytin cut in, hands on her hips in aggrivation. "Maybe you need a different way of looking at this "heap." A man chuckled from behind. "Jason?!" The duo exclaimed. "Shouldn't you be home?!" Keira asked '' "Nah, Jackie has everything under control, 'sides it looks like you could use help." ''Jason smirked. "Watch it pretty boy, be grateful Keira loves you, or else you'd be dead meat for having that cocky grin on your face."'' Annytin glared.'' Jason merely laughed, ''"I know, look, all you gotta do is either have a super-jumping ability or climb." ''He managed to spit out. "Oh Jason, would you stop irritating Anny." Keira said, before Annytin gave control. "Control your boy-toy." Annytin growled from now the inside. Keira merely sighed and giggled. "Oh now you've done it." Keira rolled her eyes playfully at Jason, smiling. "Good, means I get to see that smile of yours." Jason grinned, holding her. "Focus lover-boy, we got a quest to do." Keira giggled, then looking at the rubble mountain. Keira began to climb, but mislodged a piece and lost her footing. Jason grabbed her before she could fall off entirely, and gave her a push up, grinning. She rolled her eyes in a hard-to-get subtle tone. She reached the top and could overlook the exit barrier, seeing a field of grass, the wind blowing gently towards them, giving a subtle hint of peace. She sighed, remembering her childhood and how she loved being outside and enjoying life without a care in the world. Jason joined her, and got his barings. "We'll have our own plains to look at soon. I promise." Jason said, reading her expression. "Maybe for you..." Keira sighed, her face showing grief and regret. "Keira...?" Annytin piped up, concern in her voice. "My - my body... is tiring." Keira said, her hair whipping softly against her face. "Tiring?" Jason asked, half-confused, half-concerned. "It's been through alot, too much. It's as if it's aging faster, but not showing it, ya know?" Keira said, her tone unwavering, not a mood caressing it. "Oh, well maybe you need a long sleep?" Jason tried to chuckle at it, but couldn't. "If it were only that simple...I reckon I have enough left, to help Anny, after that, I reckon my soul will move on." Keira said, facing him. "What?!" Annytin exclaimed. "Keira... isn't there another way?" Jason asked, a familiar wave of grief swept over his body. "I... don't know. In any case, we keep going. I want this to be about Anny, but I wanted you both to know... before we reached the End. Before I say goodbye..." Keira nearly whispered, then gave a warm smile. 'II:' Crossing the Grieving Plain and Into Another Checkpoint The trio reached the start of the plain, the wind blowing gently as it had on their "mountain" of rubble. Keira walked ahead some, and lied down on the grass, sighing. "The feeling... of peace, lying here and not having to worry, feels wonderful." Keira said, in a near whisper. "Yeah...especially being here with someone you love." Jason said, mirroring her tone, hiding his grief. Keira turned on her side to face him, and smiled. He returned the smile, and they rose up and continued. They walked in silence, with nothing but their thoughts. One of how their death would appear, and the other of how to prevent it. Annytin fell asleep so she couldn't read Keira's mind. They reached a hill, and when they got to the top, they saw the city of Máhreinz. They city wasn't in chaos or destruction, actually quite the opposite. It was a vastly large city, with many districts. "This will be harder than originally planned. I guess we go straight to the top." Keira said, crossing her arms in thought. "Why there?" Jason said without thinking. "Because they would know who lived where." Annytin said in a "duh" tone, waking up. Keira chuckled and hugged Jason, then out of nowhere, just took off rolling down the hill laughing. Jason shook his head and merely jogged down instead. He reached her at the bottom, seeing her laughing. He helped her up, and they entered the gates. Keira and Jason walked along the path toward the palace, and being stopped by the guards. They looked at each other, then let them through, apologizing to them. Keira and Jason looked at each other, not knowing what just happened, and proceeded inside. They found the throne room and found the ruler of the city. They respectively bowed down. "Lady Kelly, we wish to speak with you." Keira said humbly, bowing, lifting her head to see her. "No need for formalities, after all, we are known as royalty are we not?" The woman named Kelly replied in a sweet tone. Keira and Jason rose, looking confused. "You mean we're known this far out?" Keira asked, approaching Kelly cautiously. "Of course silly! I know everyone everywhere!" She cackled crazily, before calming down. Keira and Jason looked at each other worriedly. '' "Well, we were hoping you could help us find these people." ''Keira showed them the picture of Annytin's parents. "Oh, they moved few months ago to Barenzama, North of here." Kelly said as she spun around loopily. Keira and Jason backed away slowly. "Oh, well, thanks for the help!" Keira yelled when she and Jason found the door and left. 'III: 'The First Lie After their awkward meeting with the Queen, which ended up being a waste of time, Keira sat down in the middle of the street, eyes closed. "Well, Tamriana told us here, so either that cookoo lied, or Tamriana was mistaken." Keira said, arms crossed. "You think?" Annytin replied, with the same annoyance. "Well, we can either go to the next city, or go question Tamriana." Jason said, standing up and looking around. Keira stood up, her ears flickering slightly. Jason noticed this and looked around, but couldn't see what could get her ears perked. Keira opened her eyes and ran down an alley. Two cloaked figures were running from her, knocking things over to bar her path. Jason was right behind her, after seeing what got her running. Keira and Jason jumped over the obstacles, and Keira then used her Light Eco and flew over the running figures. She landed a few feet from them, and placed them in a barrier bubble. "Who are you?" The glowing angel that was known as Keira's light form asked, in a soothing voice. "Don't tell them anything!" One of the cloaked figures said to the other, which was a man from the sound of his voice. Jason caught up and held his Nautilus up. "We just want to know who you are. You were following us since we entered the city. Tell us and you can go, maybe." Keira's light form said, approaching closer. A female voice replied, "Come with us, and you shall see." Keira's light form dropped the barrier, and changed back to Keira. The two cloaked couple led the way with Jason, Keira (''and Annytin of course) down into a sewer passage.'' They reached a some sort of resistance camp. "We are The Shadows of Past Lives." The female said, unveiling her face. She turned out to be Annytin's mother. The man did the same, showing it was her father. "Mom! Dad!" Annytin exclaimed, taking control of the body and hugging them. "Anny!" The couple replied, but pushed her back. ''"You can't know we're alive! We wanted you to believe we were dead." "'Why?" Annytin asked, her face mirroring confusion. '''Part IV: Half-truths, and Regret Annytin, Keira, and Jason were flabbergasted. What sane-minded parents would want their own child to think of them as dead? "Why!?" Annytin asked, getting angrier by the second. "We had to, in order to protect you." The male said, lowering his head. "We wanted what was best for you." The female said, lower her head as well. "Oh ya, being turned into a death machine by age seven was real love. Gee thanks." Annytin spat at them, her eyes turning blacker. "Anny, calm down, I'm sure they didn't -" "NO JASON! They gave me up to be some deathmonger just so they could live up their perfect lives, well ya know what, forget you both!" Annytin roared, walking out on the couple, with Jason trailing. "Annytin, wait!" Jason yelled, finally catching up with her. "What? You want me to go back in there and be like "Oh gee, you wanted what's best, I still love you." well forget it buddy! I hate them!" Annytin exclaimed, showing no remorse. Jason stood there and sighed, knowing he couldn't change her mind. Annytin then gave Keira control, and the couple watched from behind a wall. "Well babe, this was a waste of time." Keira sighed, giving the couple a look of disgust. "We go home? I mean, there's nothing else we can really do." Jason said, taking her hand. "Might as well. I feel bad for Anny though..." Keira said, walking with Jason back the way they came, but the couple followed quietly. After Keira and Jason reached home, they made their way upstairs and fell asleep, being tired from the day's adventure. The couple broke open the balcony window, and came in and tapped Keira on the shoulder. "What the bloody hell!? Why are you in our room?!" Keira glared, covering herself up well. Jason sat up and glared, trying to hide her behind him. "We want to speak with Anny." The female piped up, looking down at her feet so as to not look at Jason, and admire his torso. "Why, she clearly stated she hated you for what you done." Keira said, poking her head from behind Jason's shoulder. "Please..." The man spoke, looking down as well so as to not enfurate his wife and Jason. Keira sighed, closed her eyes, and Annytin appeared, fully dressed. Jason moved out of the way, feeling awkward since it was Anny. "What do you back-stabbing jackasses want?" Annytin glared, with a cold voice. "Anny, we didn't live in luxury. We all were about to die, but he asked for you. If we didn't give you him, he would kill us all, including you." The female said, stepping behind her husband, terryfied. "We had no choice." The man said, stepping back. "YOU HAD A CHOICE, AND YOU CHOSE YOUR OWN SELFISH LIVES AND TRADED MINE AWAY!" Annytin roared, and she blasted them through the wall, and teleported them away. She then gave Keira control, who fixed the wall in time with Eco, and covered herself back with Jason. "Well, that could of gone better..." Keira sighed. "Yeah..." Jason replied, coming to her side and taking her in his arms and they both fell back asleep. 'Part V:' A New Problem When morning came, Keira would be the one to wake with the sunlight. When she did however, she noticed her face had a burn mark. Jason hugged her from behind, pressing a kiss on her neck. "Morning beaut- what happened to your face?" Jason asked, concerned. "I don't know, I just.. woke up with this." Keira said, feeling the burn, and reteating her hand after the pain kicked in. "Well, it looks like it can't be healed with Light, or else it would of already." Jason said, holding her tight. "It's the Dark Eco..." Keira said, looking up at him. "What is it doing?" Jason asked, taking her to sit back on the bed. "It's slowly killing me." Keira said, with her monotone voice. "So that's why...?" Jason said, putting two-and-two together. "Yeah, Light Eco can't help..." Keira said, looking at him. "There has to be a way... does Anny know?" Jason asked, with an inquisitive look. "No, I prefer her not to know, luckily she's dormant now." Keira said, looking down. "We have to figure something out." Jason said with certainty, but his mind was elsewhere... 'Part VI:' The Second Revealed Days had passed since Keira told Jason of her deathmark. Annytin had remained dormant, not even taking control of Keira's vocal chords. Keira wondered if she knew, at times, but couldn't be sure. After what seemed like a week, Annytin then woke up inside, and found the deathmark - which had gotten worse. "Keira, what the hell is that?" Annytin asked, with concern and annoyance. "Nothing Anny." Keira said, trying to show little concern and acting natural. "Don't lie to me. I'll know eventually." Annytin said, in a mysterious tone. "Anny, it's nothing, really." Keira said, looking at it in a mirror. The Dark Scar stretching from her chin to her eye nearly. "Keira, your dying. I know that much just being inside you. I already knew why." Annytin said, with grief and frustration. "I'm sorry Anny, I just didn't want you to have this on your plate as well." Keira said, with an apologetic tone. "I don't appreciate being lied to when I know you know I knew." Annytin said, less grief and more annoyance. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to have so much piled on you, after what has happened." Keira said, keeping her tone the same. Annytin then went back into dormancy, and Keira standing there watching her reflection; her scar was opening inch by inch, burning her slowly. 'Part VII:' Fight to the End, For Good - Part I Week had passed since the confrontation between Annytin and Keira, and since then Annytin had remained dormant. Keira hadn't tried to wake her, due to she was afraid of retaliation. Jason and Keira merely went about their business, until one day a bloody note appeared. "If you don't come at the designated time, they will get their wish." Keira read, half worried, half angry. '' ''They soon grabbed their gear and took off, not realizing the death mark extending down her face and into her neck. They reached an underground compound within Máhreinz, right under their noses. Keira had deja-vu all over again as they made their way inside. Annytin was awake, not making her presence known yet. They soon reached a large, circular room. Anny's parents we're bound and gagged on the other side. Anticipating a trap, Keira fired Yellow Eco to break their chains, but a barrier blocked the fire. Keira growled, but then her deathmark extended nearly halfway down her torso. She and Jason noticed, and he appeared. "I hope you do realize by now why your about to split in two, right?" Himroyarbeshi sneered, coming in on his floating machine. "Oh do enlighten us, since you seem to know so much." Keira shot back sarcastically. "Your Dark Form is trying to separate Annytin from you so he can have your better half to himself." Himroyarbeshi said, with a cocky grin. "Oh, and how do you know that, mister I-can-do-whatever-I-please?" Jason retorted, wanting to get in the conversation. "Because I created her, so I know." Himroyarbeshi retorted back in a I-know-more-than-you attitude. Annytin then soon took control, but was then shocked by Dark Form's electricity. "See? You cannot stay in her body forever, and soon I'll have my prize." Himroyarbeshi cackled, going in for Annytin. "OH no you don't" ''Annytin yelled, dodging him and taking out her daggers. She motioned for Jason to go try and free her parents. Unfortunately he had to fight twiddle dee and twiddle dumb first.'' 'Part VIII:' Fight to the End, For Good - Part II Each attack and dodge further paralized Keira and Annytin, and Himroyarbehshi knew this. Jason had a tough time with the double teaming, the couple knocked out still. Annytin tried to finish him as fast as possible, but the more power she used, the more the scar split the duo apart. "Give up now, and I can end this as slow and painful as promised." Himroyarbeshi sneered. "Keep dreaming!" Annytin growled, and she managed to slash him across the chest. Jason managed to defeat the two lackey's and freed the parents. He then turned and seen what was planned by Himroyarbeshi all along, but with a twist. Annytin's form lifted in the air, the tear slowly widening, and Keira's form was on the left, Anny's on the right. However, not only were they splitting, Anny had her own body which was something Himroyarbeshi didn't want. As soon as they landed, both their eyes opened and they grinned an evil grin. "'''DIE YOU BITCH!" '''They roared together, raising their daggers up and charging at the dumb-struck Himroyarbeshi. Fortunately, he couldn't move thanks to his shock, and was finally struck down for good. It was made sure because both Annytin and Keira used Dark Eco in their blade to kill and destroy his body. 'Part IX:' The Aftermath and Reunion After the battle, Annytin escorted her parents home, and Jason escorted Keira home. After Anny escorted her parents home, she felt a jolt of pain in her head, and Keira felt the same. The duo meet up in the Plains, and they touched their hands together only to discover the faded into one hand. Keira didn't want Annytin to be burdened as being the extra soul. Annytin insisted, because she had no purpose without having her friend with her. Keira was flattered and agreed, and the two became one. '' ''Forever. Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO